Rukia Kuchiki (Kyodaina)
"'The peaceful snowfall..." ''-Blankslate '''Rukia Kuchiki' (朽木 ルキア, Kuchiki Rukia) is a Shinigami and the current Captain of the 13th Division of the Gotei 13, following the death of Juushiro Ukitake, who had finally succomb to his long-term illness. Rukia had achieved her Bankai by that point, allowing her to humbly succeed him and take his place. Her Vice Captain is Kiyone Kotetsu. Appearance Rukia is fairly short and petite, despite having grown a few inches over the last few years. She is a rather attractive young woman with violet colored eyes, fair complextion, and long black hair with a single strand hanging down in the middle of her face. She wears the standard Shikahusho robe, along with a white Captain's Haori over it. She also wears metal gloves on her arms. When she was a Vice Captain, she wore the 13th Division's Vice Captain badge on her arm, and her hair was much shorter. Personality Initially born into a lower class, Rukia retains her modesty even as an adopted member of the nobility. She is graceful and "clean", yet chooses to talk to ordinary people. However, her cool and lone demeanor often forces her to hide her personal troubles even from her friends. According to Ukitake, Rukia never opens up her heart and has difficulty making friends. Rukia is clueless about the ways of the modern Human World. She is an accomplished actress, being able to act her way through a number of tough situations, such as getting out of trouble with school teachers or convincing the Kurosakis to let her stay at their house. After nearly 30 years, her personality hasn't changed hardly, despite being moderately depressed following the death of her Captain, Jushiro Ukitake. However, she does everything in her power to carry her duties out to the latter in memory of him. Rukia always has trouble finding clothes that fit her, especially when inhabiting a Gigai in the Human World, leading to her stealing clothes from Ichigo's sister, Yuzu. She likes to climb to high places. Rukia also likes everything that is rabbit-themed or resembles a rabbit People often have difficulty understanding her drawings, which are typically rabbit-like. Rukia's favorite foods are cucumber, eggs and rice dumplings. History Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow): In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Dance" (舞え, mae). Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions. Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki has control over ice, much like Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru, but uses it in a different manner. Like Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Sode no Shirayuki possesses more than one ability in Shikai. Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances" by Rukia. *'Some no mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. *'Tsugi no mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia calls out the name of the dance and punctures the ground once creating a large ice circle similar to the first dance, then she punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. She takes a battle stance as the ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground. They build up and then fire toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from Sode no Shirayuki's blade, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice. *'San no mai, Shirafune' (参の舞・白刀, Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to reforge her Zanpakutō with ice particles if it is broken, piercing through objects in its path. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects, including the battlefield. *'Juhaku' (樹白, White Tree): Rukia stabs the ground which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice then freezes the target from the base up in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. Bankai: Not yet revealed Trivia